


Rainy Day

by XocoW



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: A bit of play, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7002319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XocoW/pseuds/XocoW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a ride in the bicycle, Ikki arrives at Shaka's house totally wet. Indeed, the Gold Saint doesn't complain about it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day

All the characters belong to Masami Kurumada - Saint Seiya

Please, remember English is't my first language.

If you don't like the couple Shaka x Ikki please do not read or leave unnecessary comments. Thank you

* * *

 

 

Having such hard rain in his home at India wasn't something new for Shaka. In fact, he knew in those months that zone would have rains all that week. But the only thing that worried him a bit was the fact that his boyfriend was outside; the Phoenix Saint liked to ride the bike all the days as an exercise, but even if Shaka told him not to do it, Ikki was too stubborn and didn't mind the rain. Well, better say he thought the rain was just a lie.

As the Virgo Saint was in his thoughts about how angry would Ikki arrive, in fact he could hear the bicycle. He quickly took a towel and was grateful that the servants already went back to their home because Ikki could be a bit too hard on them and angry could be even worse.

The door open and Shaka was already close to see his boyfriend entering to the house.

"Woah, such a rain! It was refreshing." he smiled seeing that Shaka was there.

For anyone would be incredible to see Ikki in a good mood after that, so that's why Shaka smiled but then realized something.

"Was... was the ride fine?" he asked without removing his eyes from Ikki who was trying to leave the bicycle in the entrance of the house.

His hair and grey shirt were totally wet and thanks to this Shaka could see the body of Ikki; his muscles could be seeing easily and even more the ones in his arms when he lift up the bicycle a bit.

"It was perfect, even with this monsoon." Ikki turned to see Shaka, who was blushing. "And... what about you?"

"Me? What do you mean?"

"Well, you was alone, I hope you didn't get bored." he then fixed his hair with both hands lifted up both arms.

It was just some seconds but Shaka could see again all that marked body of Ikki. Was he doing this in purpose? And why he was feeling so out of control and embarrassed to being in that moment of desire? After all, he already had sex with Ikki and they were in a serious relationship, he had all the right to ask to his boyfriend to satisfy that feeling.

"Hey, my man." Ikki chuckled. "I really need that towel."

"Oh... yes." Shaka smiled breaking that trance and came closer to Ikki.

Before the Phoenix Saint could hold the towel, Shaka was already holding his face with the towel to dry his cheeks and neck.

"Thanks, but I can do it by myself." Ikki laughed a bit because this and hold Shaka's hands to kiss them. "What's going on in your illuminated head?"

"What do you mean?"

"You hadn't stop watching me since I enter from that door..." he shook the towel around his hair to dry it and then smiled to Shaka. "I need a shower..."

"Yeah, we should take a shower." Ikki stopped to see Shaka and smiled. "I mean, you need a shower."

"I see..." the youngest of them came close to Shaka. "Maybe _**WE** _ can go and take a shower."

"But... I already took one in the morning and..."

"Oh, Shaka. You know, we are still different in some points. For example, when you are hungry you wait to be really hungry to eat something and when I'm hungry I just go ahead and take some little snacks before eat the next meal."

Shaka laughed a bit for this. Such examples and didn't know why, but his smile faded when Ikki came close to touch his dry clothes. He could feel the cold water and even see the wet skin of his lover.

"When you want us to have some sex, you just get red and nervous and doesn't say it straight. You like to touch me and say things like 'we should take a shower' of course together in the same time." he hold Shaka's hand to place it in his chest and moved it low to his abs. "And do you know what I do when I really want to have sex with you?"

"What?" Shaka answered without removing his hand from Ikki's body.

"I say it straight." he held Shaka's head to come close and kiss him deep while his other hand moved down.

The combination of the cold water over his lips and the tongue playing a bit around made Shaka sighed in excitement. He couldn't hide it now and was harder when Ikki’s hand moved to be between his legs and hold his member from outside the pants.

"Let's have that shower, Shaka. I really want to..."

"Yes."

-

Now that both were naked and wet, Shaka wasn't regretting at all had say 'yes' minutes before. And it was true, seeing Ikki removing all his clothes, the kisses he was giving and how decided to take the control, Shaka was more than excited. Right now wasn't in a very comfortable position; both legs open and the arms over the wall to don't lose the balance standing in the shower, but he didn't mind on that because having Ikki inside him was even better. The soft moans and kisses in his back as well the constant movement of Ikki's hips made Shaka moan as well and feel his member hard. For him everything was so sensual, feeling the rough skin of Ikki and the warm water over them.

"Fuck." Ikki said holding his hips and one hand moved to masturbate him a bit. "Shaka..."

Being in the climax of the moment always made Ikki say those kind of words, Shaka just could moan his name louder to feel how his seed finished outside and Ikki needed to give some last thrust to finish as well.

Even if he couldn't lie and say he didn't enjoyed it, Shaka felt a bit weird. He wasn't expecting being under Ikki, he wanted totally the contrary. Anyway he didn't say anything to finish the shower as they should and went directly to the bedroom.

Both were still wet with the towels around their waist. Why if they already saw each other bodies? Well, Shaka didn't really thought on that before so now he just removed the towel to dry his hair. Ikki chuckled.

"Hey, sorry."

"What?" Shaka didn't quite understood.

"Well, I didn't even ask you before if you wanted to be over." Ikki answered. "I felt you a bit tense after the shower."

"That doesn't matter, Ikki." Shaka laughed and began to look for his shirt he used as pyjama. "I really liked it..."

"Oh, there is."

"What?" Shaka turned to see him.

"You just like it, you know I don't like that." Ikki sighed. "If we both doesn't enjoy it then isn't great. We both need to enjoy our sexual life as couple."

For Ikki that point was something important. Maybe they didn't have sex very often, it was more something they didn't really worried a lot like other couples because both of them didn't see it as the base of their love. They spent lot of time without it because different reasons so they didn't need to hurry and have it every week.

"But, Ikki... I really..."

"No, no, we need to talk about it. I enjoyed it of course, but you could even enjoy it more or at the same way than I did!" Ikki smiled and came close to hug him and kiss him. "So tell me, you want to have the control now?"

"Now?" Shaka smiled and blushed. "We just... are you sure? I can do it now again."

Ikki laughed because this and pushed him a bit as if they were friend. So long since they were just friends and now Shaka was enjoying him as a couple perfect for him. Again the Phoenix Saint gave a sweet smile and came close to kiss him. Shaka closed his eyes to enjoy the kisses that didn't stop at all, as while he began to move to the bed slowly but with so much anxiety to have some fun again with his lover.

They both sat over the bed and Ikki didn't wait to sit over Shaka and let both members rub a bit. The young man smile feeling Shaka's hand going down his back and using two of his fingers.

"Oh, there you go." Ikki smiled feeling them inside him.

"Do you like it?"

"Of course..." Ikki moaned softly. "But let's be fair." he caressed Shaka's lips to open them.

His tongue went inside once again. Shaka began to enjoy their play inside his mouth as his fingers moved in and out. Ikki sucked his tongue before go out and chuckled to stand up a bit. Virgo Shaka held his waist and could see that his lover moved his hand to take his arse.

"Why don't you sit down?" Shaka came close to kiss his neck. "Here..."

The young man curved a bit his back and held one Shaka's shoulder feeling how he opened his way to be inside. Ikki didn't want to hide his moan of pleasure feeling Shaka inside his body; it was already hard and he enjoyed that.

"Ah..." Ikki began to move his hips holding Shaka very close. "It feels good, see?" He smiled to caress his face. "Now both are enjoying this, isn't?"

"Yes, yes." Shaka didn't wait to kiss him and bit his lower lip. "I really wanted you to be mine tonight."

The kisses kept going and the movements of his hips were harder but slow, enough to be inside Ikki a long time and then put his member not totally out but enough to make Ikki feel it all again. Shaka couldn't hide his smile feeling such nice pleasure in his body and seeing how Ikki had the eyes closed enjoying all he was doing. But then he decided to lay over Ikki...

"Ouch!"

Ikki's head hit with the bed exactly when Shaka was over him.

"I'm sorry! Are you ok?"

The Japanese just laughed and made his legs go around Shaka.

"Keep going, master." he gave a face full of lust. "Keep doing it, please."

Shaka couldn't control himself. Ikki was playing something he liked and without expecting more he began to move again to hit that place inside his lover. His hands were touching all his beautiful body and not just that, holding it in a way that Ikki needed to moan of pleasure and pain. It was against Shaka's believes to give or receive pain, but after he knew that Ikki liked it then there wasn't any problem. Leaving some marks in his body because the bits and the soft scratches made Ikki go crazy in a pleasure trip. Shaka could see how his body was trembling with a soft bit in his neck and how Ikki moaned loudly when Shaka hold his leg in a very strong way.

"Shaka!" Ikki couldn't hold it. "More! I know you can do it harder!"

The Virgo Saint got a bit worried. He really didn't want to hurt Ikki, but he was in a trance of pleasure and every inch of his body was showing it. Plus, Shaka really like to have the power and play like that. He gave a smile to hold Ikki's body and turn him over, now he was over his legs and arms when Shaka hold his waist and put his member inside once more. He was being harder and faster holding him in a way that left some red marks on Ikki's skin. He moaned and hold the bedsheets as Shaka made him sit again over him.

"You really enjoy this." Shaka laughed in his ear to then bit it. "Me too." he moaned holding Ikki's leg to open it more and can play with his member.

The body of Ikki was trembling feeling the climax. Shaka didn't wait to moan and bit his neck and shoulders.

"Fuck me." Ikki yelled once more.

"That's what I'm doing." Shaka chuckled.

"Ah..." Ikki was now again over the bed holding the bedsheets and Shaka didn't wait to lay down as well. "Shit! Ah, it feels so good! Shaka!"

Their movements were reckless and their moans even louder than before. That's when Shaka felt the heat between his legs moving directly to the point of his member. Ikki moaned feeling all the warm seed inside him and after some movements of his lover's hand over his hard member he was finishing once more holding the bedsheets very hard and letting Shaka's hand wet.

The owner of the house was tired and let his body lay over the bed. He could feel his chest going up and down and some sweats drops in his forehead, indeed the weather didn't help to have a good temperature after finishing having sex with Ikki. Maybe that's why they enjoyed it more in Greece or Italy that in the humidity of India. He moved a bit his head to see Ikki, he was sat down breathing hard as well, and checking some bit marks.

"Shaka, you bit me really hard here."

"Sorry? You asked me to..."

"Of course... I didn't say I was complaining. I did enjoy it." he chuckled to then lay at bed as well. "Pass the towel, please."

After Shaka clean his hand and Ikki his abs, the young man just placed his hand over his head to close his eyes and smile. They were in one side and other of the bed to can feel the soft breeze that was entering from some windows. Shaka saw Ikki some seconds before come close and lay over him.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Because we just had the most excited and great sex after so long weeks?"

"No, you was happy since before go to ride the bicycle. Why?"

Ikki smiled and opened his eyes to hold Shaka's face. He came close and kissed him softly.

"Because I love you, do I need another reason?"

Shaka smiled as well and decided to lay at his side but close enough to let their shoulders touch and hold his hand.

"I love you too, Ikki. But damn, I will need another shower tomorrow."

"This time separate..." Ikki closed his eyes again. "I don't know if I can hold more of your bits."

Both laughed a bit and decided to rest after such tired evening.

 


End file.
